


United

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Despair, Drama, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they walked up to the clearing in the Beacon Hills preserve where it had all started an eternity ago, they hadn't expected to meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

They lay side by side, united in death like they never were in life. The cold, dark night wrapped around them, fog and smoke and the icy chill of winter that never gets to be more than half a promise.

The meadow, wet from the dew, clung to their clothes, dragging and holding them down as if this was their rightful place; no man or beast or force of nature could ever take them away from this lonely spot underneath the weeping willow tree where they met unintentionally after years of silence, regret, and shame.

They hadn't talked; they hadn't known words. When they walked up to the clearing in the Beacon Hills preserve where it had all started an eternity ago, they hadn't expected to meet again. Both men were solemn. Both had their reasons to come here this night, but they didn't share them; there was no need to.

Derek, worn out from years of battling not only the evil that was looming everywhere, every conscious moment, but also the one that was his legacy, had stopped, locked eyes with Stiles for only a blink before looking at the ground. Then, he dropped on his knees, unspoken sorrows shaking his body. And Stiles, with a shattered heart and a whiskey breath and wearing signs of shame—cuts and bruises, self-inflicted, never fading, running deeper than the eye could see—hadn't asked, hadn't explained; had been content with _knowing_.

And with their final breaths, taken almost at the same time, a peace of mind thus far unbeknownst to them had settled in; they lay side by side, united more in the death they brought upon themselves, willingly, knowingly, than life had ever allowed them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [Sterek. A fic based on the song [Whiskey Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ME8UiA_CxM).] submitted by **Moit** , who also did the beta and made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> It came out more inspired by than based on the song, but . . . I quite like it.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
